We're more alike than we know it
by ANIMEcyou25
Summary: We were more alike than we thought. He loved dissecting people , i loved cutting them up to pieces. He was sadistic ... and i was a blood thirsty weapon. He was called a monster and i was called a killer. We had always thought we were different from each other... But we were wrong... and we weren't sure if we like the idea of being alike. Franken Stein X OC
1. Chapter 1 - A day i will never forget

**Ok this chapter is newly edited. Just to let you guys know I wont be updating that much. So update's will be very slow. Hope you like please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater or its characters .I just own Saki Kira snd Tamashi.**

* * *

**"Its stupid really i love cutting things up when i myself is afraid of being cut."-Saki Kira**  
Chocolate...  
The delicious smell of ground Roasted Cacao bean's filled my nose early in the morning. Drool began to form in my mouth as i continued to smell the aroma. I rolled over just to have my face flat on the cold floor. I laid there for awhile not bothering to lift my face. With an irritate sigh i lifted my face and sat straight up. Ruffling my bright orange hair i stood up and walked over to the bedroom door. Wrapping my slender fingers on the metal door knob i turned it, and tugged the door open.  
The scent of roasted cacao beans grew stronger the closer i got to the kitchen. once i was in the kitchen i went straight to the counter. I chuckle as i dipped my finger into the chocolate batter. Popping my batter covered finger i sighed happily.  
My facial expression went from a daze one to a pain one, when a frying pan had hit the side of my head, Hands flying to my head i felt the bump where the pan had connected to my skull. 'What the..'  
"Hell..?" i muttered slightly pissed off. Slightly turning my head to the direction the pan came from. Charcoal met forest green. I grunted as i fully turn to face the person who threw a pan at me. Shit was still hot too.  
"Please don't touch the batter." My dark haired friend asked sweetly. My eye twitched. Why couldn't she ask me first instead of hitting me with a pan. I stared at her for a moment all the while sneakily reaching for a fresh baked chocolate bar that were on a tray on the counter. I think she notice my arm moving because her green orbs looked down and followed my hand to where it was now and whacked the top of my hand, causing me to drop the chocolate bar that was in my hold. i looked up at her a challenge in my dark eye's.  
"Get out." Her voice still had that sweetness it sent shivers down my spine, however i contemplated her words for a moment before deciding to ignore them after all no one ever bossed me around.  
"Yeah...no" this time i successfully grabbed the chocolate bar from before and took a bite. A frying pan once again hit's my face causing me to fall flat on my back. Where in the hell did that came from. I mean the pan's were way over there by the what? Door? or maybe by the refrigerator? i don't really know where they are. I don't cook around here i was never good at cooking . For example , last time i almost burned the apartment trying to cook some eggs, and that other time when the toaster caught on fire...yeah i need to be supervise when being in the kitchen but enough about me and my cooking problems i had always wondered where did my friend get those frying pans from i mean really we be out on missions i annoy her, pan appears in her hand and yeah... Pretty weird if you ask me I had actually thought Once that she carry's one everywhere she goes.  
"You really are a pain in the ass" she spoke softly.  
"Yeah same goes for you Tamashī." Yeah Tamashī my meister for five years. Tamashī was a soft spoken , polite and caring young woman, always having that gentle and warm personality that augments her appearance while i had that shitty personality, always showing little respect to the majority of people around me, getting into fights, and easily losing my temper with that dumbass from school.

* * *

School...DWMA  
Death Weapon Meister Academy located in death city or Nevada where meister's and weapons attend. The school is runned By Lord death the Grim Reaper himself. it was a training facility for human wielders of those weapons, the meisters like Tamashī. She was my meister and i was her weapon. Our goal was to protect the world from evil and preserve peace. I wasn't in it to protect the world Like a super hero. Being a super hero didn't suit me well. I protect and live for two things. I protect Tamashī and Live for killing. Sheesh i sound like a psychopath or something.  
Thinking about the academy made me sat straight up causing the pan to slid off my face and fall the ground with a clatter.'oh i forgot about that' i i thought to myself as i looked at the pan, before sighing.  
"Dont we have school today?" I lazily said as i ran my hand over my bare leg. A bad habit i have, sleeping with a tank top and underwear. Socks too but the really soft kind. I looked around , Tamashī no where in sight.  
Growling i stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The chocolate bar forgotton on the floor.

Ahh the DWMA it had a rather eccentric appearance. As a child i always thought it was a large fun house rather than a school. I notice forever ago that the flames of the candles never go out or never shorten like normal candles do. They were enormous candles that poked out of shafts along the circumference of the building which i thought was kind of cool.  
"Well lets go." Tamashī said as she started her way up the long line of white step's the academy had. Those stupid white step's i hated them. With a scowl on my face i started my way up the stairs.

* * *

Class was boring today just like always. Today i learned that my soul was very picky...wait a minute ... i already knew that. My father told me once . He said it was a good thing because then my soul will reject meister who actually wanted to be my partner. But my soul didn't reject Tamashī when we did soul resonance. My father wasn't happy.. well when was he ever happy. I didn't care if he was happy or not, i never really cared about anything when i was little, but that changed when i met Tamashī. She treated me like a person not like a killer. She had helped me, no one had ever done that, not even my mother. She had asked me my name, i told her, she didn't freak out like others did. I care about her but i will never tell her that, or anyone for the matter of fact.  
I sighed . I was one messed up child. I was thought how to kill at the age of nine i was a professional killer by the time i turned ten. I was a prodigy.  
A prodigy in the arts of killing.  
Killing people from a distance...  
It suit my name well...very...well..  
Saki Kira  
Destination Killer.

* * *

Hot...  
It was hot in the desert even though it was night time. I looked up and saw that giant and yellow moon. It was a very funny looking moon with that big toothy grin it had and long curved pointed nose. I notice something about that moon it was always in that crescent shape never a full moon.  
I sighed and kicked the pinkish sand. It was cold wasn't it supposed to be hot since hot areas like this the sun is more hotter? Slipping off my yellow flip flops i buried my feet under the sand. Oh good it felt. I looked down at the sand that covered my feet. 'Maybe i should...'  
"Dont even think about it." My meister's voice rang in my ears. I turned my head to the side to see Tamashī standing by a tent? I scowled.  
"Who the hell are you telling me not to think." Clutching onto my head i grunted. I sent her a glare that would make most people run off screaming their heads off. She just stood there unfazed.  
Stomping my foot on the sand stubbornly i hissed.  
"Why do you keep hitting me with a pan?! wait scratch that better question is where do they keep coming from? our apartment is all the way back there in death city not in the middle of no where!" she ignored my rant and walked into the tent. I sat down on the sand. "Hmph ignore me then." i had failed to notice the strange figure hovering upside down high in the sky. Their yellow irises with black pupils turned into slits almost dragon like.  
I felt a shiver go down my spine as i turned my head. My inky obs wandering the starless sky. 'weird i thought i felt something' throwing a glare at the snickering moon i went back to playing in the sand. Very mature of me.

* * *

Growling i kicked the sand castle i just made. i was getting very irritated. where the hell was that stupid witch? Me and Tamashī were on a mission. We were to hunt down a witch and eat it's soul. The final soul that will make me into a death scythe. I already ate 99 evil souls, but it took awhile since i was always killing people who werent in Shinigami-Sama list. They were always confiscated by lord death and i was always getting a blow to the head by lord death's famous Shinigami Chop, and then when i arrive home lets me starve for a week before she start's to cook for me again.  
I started to walk around whistling when i felt something whiz straight by my head . Stiffening, i froze mid stride, turning my head a fraction to see a strand of my orange hair resting on my shoulder when i heard it.  
"Dragon cannon beam!" Red.. all i could see was red.  
**(?)POV**  
'Boring!' that word scream through my head as i watched my dragon cannon beam hit the orange haired teen head on. I brought my hand to my mouth giggling. Licking my red lips. I watched as the dust cleared.  
"Aww that wasn't much of a fight." I pouted."Berry girl didnt even see it coming...oh well." A grinned reached my lips, my eyes turning into slits."Its time to kill the meister" i then heard harsh metal clanking.' whats that?' i questioned myself. My yellow eyes with black pupils wandering where the dust was clearing. Something shot out spinning. I ducked just in time. Turning my head i saw the thing that shot out from the dust...  
"What?" taking in the appearance i scowled. What an ugly weapon that is.  
**(Saki) POV**  
'Damn' i had barley dodge that beam. I couldn't see anything just dust. Where's Tamashī? that question ran through my head. I felt a grip on my wrist. I brought my left arm back ready to trow a punch to who ever that was but their voice stopped me mid strike. "Its me...Saki."a frown reached my lips." Transform Saki." i did what i was told. I was engulfed in a black with a red outline light changing into the shape of my weapon form. I toke the form of two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with four sickle blades, with two inverted, giving it the resemblance of a fan, and the blades were connected to a short pike like rod tethered together by a long chain.  
"Alright lets go." my reflection appeared in one of the sickle blades. I had a grin on my face" Lets cut this one up real good." and with that She started to swung one of the kusarigama by their chain in a large circle before she swung it out ,the chain extending while the bladed portion started to spin like a fan.  
The witch had ducked just in time . If she wasn't fast enough her head would have been sliced off.  
**( )POV**  
With a tug on the chain the weapon retreated back to the ground and into the hands of the pale skinned meister. The black haired witch grinned.  
"Berry girl didnt die... aww man this is getting fun... i like it" with that she pointed her pointer finger at the meister and weapon . A red orb started to appear. " Drag drag drag dragon red dragon beam." a blast of crimson was shot. Sand flying every where like a sandstorm.  
Tamashi Blocked the attack with the bladed portion while sliding back . She gritted her teeth so did Saki. Tamashi did a slicing motion and the beam sliced in two before disappearing. Spinning the kusarigama by the chain in a large circle she swung it foreword the witch moved to the side chuckling.  
"Your never going to hit me i'm way up here and your way down there." Ducking when the blade was tugged back. She grinned at the black haired meister.  
"Are you sure about that." Tamashi spoke for the first time since the battle had started. Repeating the motion by swinging one of kusarigama's in a large circle she thrusted it forword letting go of the other kusarigama blade causing it to follow right behind the other.  
A frown played on the witch's lips as she pointed her pointer finger at the incoming weapon. A red orb once again formed. " Yes i'm sure." Her eyes expand when the weapon was engulfed in a black with a red outline light before transforming into a teenage female with bright orange who was wearing a black jogging suit with yellow flip flops. With a huff the witch fired the beam causing the orange haired teen to do a mid air flip dodging the blast.  
'I see.' the witch thought here eyes narrowing.' So the meister wasnt talking to me. She was talking to her.' a grin reached her lips.  
"It dosent matter i'll burn you to ashes." She opened her mouth a red orb forming . The orange haired teen didnt seem fazed as she brought her leg back and slammed her foot onto the witch's face. She repeated the attack. Left foot, Right foot. Each stomp harder than the other one. With a final kick she sent the black haired witch straight to the ground. Landing on the ground the pumpkin haired teen ran torward the fallen witch ready to kick the head right off the witch's shoulder. Bring her blood covered foot down , she stop mid strike. Coal obs widening at the sight. There wasnt a body. Only a layer of skin.  
' Did she just shed her skin.' she quickly turned around only to be slashed. Blood spilled from the large wound that ran from her left shoulder blade to her right hip.  
"SAKI!" Tamashi cried out. She knew this was a bad idea. She watched as her weapon partner fall to the ground landing with a hard thud. Those coal obs filled with an emotion she had never seen saki display.  
Fear...

**(Saki)POV**  
' Did she just shed her skin.' i thought quickly turning around only to have flesh ripped. I choked out a desperate sound, gasping in pain as i fell to the ground. I felt an emotion creep inside of me. No...No  
"SAKI!" a voice screamed. Tamashi...  
The feeling started to grow more and more until it finally toke over. I was shaking i could feel it. My eyes wide and shaking. Blood spilled to the ground.  
My blood...My ..._Blood._...  
Whats wrong with me? 'snap out of it.' but i wouldn't... i couldn't... i let fear take control. I was shaking like a leaf in the fall...pathetic. The witch i had yet to now the name of stood above me. A crazy grin on her face. She had changed appearance. Instead of her tan colored skin it was now green with scales. she had large white claws that were covered with maroon. My blood.  
Bringing her claws down she slashed an slashed ans slashed. My flesh being ripped each blow and my fear increasing. I let it out. My terrified scream and her crazed laughter filled the surrounding area.  
"Now DIE!" She brought her arm back and thrusted forward. Blood covered the ground. Lots of it. Blood framed half of my face. My mouth agape. The sight before me... No...why... damn it WHY!  
_It's my ..._  
_It's my...fault..__  
__Tamashi had a...__  
__...Fucking hole in her chest..._  
Her face was even paler than before. Her green orbs dulling every second. A small smile on her lips. Blood gushed out of her mouth. She was gasping for air and worst of all she was dying... Her body slid forwards and landed right on top of mine's.  
The witch tilted her head to the side. A loop sided grin on her face showing those sharp fangs of her's. "Huh...oh well... it doesnt really matter now does it." She kicked tamashi's body off of mine. My meisters body rolled a couple feet away. A blue orb floated out of her body. I Started to twitch. The witch picked the soul with her pointer claw and middle claw before devouring it. Licking her lips she faced me. Walking over to me she started the mouth of her's. My twitching didn't stop neither did my fear. My face went from terrified to blank in just seconds.  
"Now before you die just like that meister of yours whats your name berry girl." I didnt respond."Not talking huh...are you angry at me...or are you just to afaird to talk?" A scowl appeared on her face." I hate it when people don't answer me when i question them. Whatever i'll tell you my name... It's Maleficent...pretty name dont you think.." she brought her claw down. Blood was flying...i blocked that attack with my bare hands. She grunted in frustrating. " What dont you die!" i rolled over to dodge the hit that was aiming for my head. Standing up the top half of my face was shadowed, showing nothing but black.  
"Saki..." i murmured  
"Huh?" Maleficent spoke dumbly. Turning my head i spoke again but with a insane grin on my face.  
_I had lost it..._  
**_I had fallen into madness..._**  
"My name is ...Saki Kira..." turning around to face her. Something flash through face. Fear maybe i didn't know. I wasn't in control anymore. " Saki Kira from the blood thirsty clan ...The KIRA CLAN!" and i attacked.  
_**I had lost myself...**__**  
**__**I had fallen into madness...because Tamashi was dead...**__**  
**_

* * *

_**Glossary **_  
**Meisters** (職人, Shokunin; Literally meaning "craftsman," "mechanic," "worker") are people with exceptional soul wavelengths and are paired with weapons.  
**Demon Weapons** (魔武器, Mabuki) are human beings who have the ability to transform into a weapon. At the DWMA, they are paired up with Meisters, humans who are able to wield them in their Weapon forms. Together, they can achieve a greater amount of power than they would on their own.  
**Death scythes** (デス サイズ, desu saizu) are the most powerful weapons in Soul Eater. They are weapons that have earned the right to be wielded by Death.  
**Madness** also translated as Insanity, is the force of hate, rage, and chaos that is spread by the soul wavelengths of Kishin, Witches, some of the Eight Powerful Warriors, and evil humans.  
**Witches** are powerful beings and the natural enemies of Shibusen, as almost all of them have a destructive nature. Most witches featured in the series are based on a distinct animal and have some of their traits in both their personalities, fighting styles and appearances. Witches are also distinguished by their uniquely-purple soul.  
**Death City** (デス・シティー Desu Shittii) also sometimes known as Death Vegas (デス・ベガス Desu Begasu) is the main setting for Soul Eater. It is here where the Death Weapon Meister Academy is located. The fictional city is located in Nevada, United States.  
**Death Weapon Meister Academy** (死神武器職人専門学校, Shinigami Buki Shokunin Senmon Gakkō; Literally meaning "Shinigami Weapon Meister Vocational School"), or DWMA (死武専, Shibusen; Literally meaning "Death Military Department") for short, is an academy located in the fictional Death City, of Nevada[1] where Meisters and Weapons attend


	2. Chapter 2- Starless sky's

" This is 'power'. Free from all reason or restraint, free to recklessly pursue all of your desires." —Black Mass, Chapter 75, Soul Eater  
**( ) POV**  
Saki Kirā had lost it. She lost her sanity, and now she was a killer who was out for blood. She was the person she was before she met Tamashī. She wasn't in control anymore. She was falling into a deep pit of madness. A madness that was kept in check for the last five year's. A madness that she couldn't handle.  
Laughing the pumpkin haired teen threw a punch. The witch barley dodged it. That insane grin was still plastered on the orange haired teen's face as she delivered several kick's. One of the kicks had connected to the witch's cheek causing her to go flying into a different direction .  
Wincing the witch got on one knee. Her face was pulled into a famous scowl. She was to busy thinking on what had happened to the weapon, on how did her mood change so quickly from fear to pure insane, that she didn't notice the weapon move. In a matter of seconds, her face connected to the ground with such force it created a small crater.

Chuckling saki spoke her voice filled with an emotion she hadn't displayed for awhile. "Let me guess your wondering how i became... what's the word." Chuckling louder She spoke her next words."Vicious, crazy, insane?" Stomping on the head of the black haired witch She laughed. She was clearly enjoying this."Well... let me tell you this." Kicking the witch on the side with force , She watched the body roll several feet away. She spoke when she saw movement." Tamashī was the barrier between sanity and insanity." Her coal orbs watching every movement the dragon like witch made. Meeting said witch's glare. Saki tilted her head to the side. Her ever lasting insane grin on her face."When tamashī died that barrier broke , shattered into pieces, only leaving sanity and insanity to clash..." Her face twisted into a sickly insane expression , as she stretched her arm to the side, her palm facing the ground. The area below her hand was engulfed in a black with a red outline light before it disappeared revealing. One kusarigama -like blade that had four sickle blades, with two inverted, giving it the resemblance of a fan, and the blade were connected to a short pike like rod and finally a long length of chain with a broken link dangled from the base of the rod." and who do you think won?" She questioned. She dashed forward, laughing maniacally. "INSANITY OF COURSE!"Her peach colored hand Tighten it's grip on the black rod. Bringing her blade up she slashed it down.  
Large amount's of blood splattered onto the pinkish sand. The blades of the kusarigama blade was coated in maroon. Drop's of blood dripped from the tip's of the blades.  
"You...You" Maleficent couldn't get her words out her throat. She was shocked. She had never seen a weapon manifest their form before. For the last 500 years or so she had never been shocked like this. This Saki Kirā was a monster. A monster that needed to be killed for the sake of all witch's. Maleficent's face harden. Her lips pulled into a tight line.  
Saki looked up. Her face meeting maleficent's. "Surprised are ya." She did a slashing motion. Her blade ripped flesh. The black haired witch jumped back. Blood spilled from her stomach and onto the sand. Straightening up Saki looked down to the weapon she held. A nasty grin played on her lip.  
_OH how much fun she was having..._

"Humm She's gone completely mad." A goofy like voice spoke." Who should i send out to retrieve her?"

Saki watched amused as the witch dodged another deadly blow from her blade. Maleficent's pointer claw extended and stabbed the pumpkin haired teen in the abdomen. Blood spilled from her parted lips, As she hunched over in pain. Her free hand grasping the bone like claw. A sneer reached her lips, before she backed away from the claw that was in her abdomen. Jumping back her hand clutched her stomach as her hand started to have a coat of maroon. " You dumbass.." her hand tighten on the rod. "I'm getting tired..and...Your boring me..." dashing forward She yelled."Its over."

**(Saki) POV**  
**_"Its not fun floating here." i mumbled as i floated upside down. Damn inner world. Huh if one would wonder why im upside down floating in a underwater city the answer is...This is the world in which the great saki kira presides. The city...Death city. A city with no life and underwater. Chuckling i laid on my back arms behind my head. I was chilling here. Floating Underwater. While my body was destroying things outside my mind. A felt a sudden tug on my heart._**  
_**T**_**_amashi..._**_**  
**_**_She was dead, and because of her death i had fallen into madness. That was not a good thing. falling into madness. Not having control over your body. Your body having its mind of its own destroying things that aren't meant to be destroyed...while your there in your inner world Chilling...watching everything play out. Watching people get killed and not doing a damn thing about it. It suck's ass. I hated not having control over my own body...But hey madness does that to you. Sighing i closed my eye. I had fallen deep...very deep...Shinigami-sama probably sending someone out here to retrieve me.I feel bad for who ever that is. Messing with me while i'm undergoing madness isn't very smart...Shinigami-sama know's that... hell everyone knew that...but during those five years of being partner's with tamashi,not once have a fallen into madness...and now that she dead...what i'm i going to do?_**

**( ) POV**  
The pumpkin haired teen stood over a lifeless body. A purple orb floating in the air. Falling onto her bum. She poked the body with her pointer finger. Chuckling."Yer dead...D..E..A..D..dead" she hummed and stood up. she started to kick the body as if she was in a game of soccer. A forgotten blade was somewhere off in the distance."Ya know...you were kind of fun to cut up...But at the end you were boring...B...O..R..I..N..G...boring." She spoke. Grabbing the orb with her pointer finger and thumb she tilted her head back mouth wide open but before she could do any thing else pain shot through her abdomen. More flesh being ripped and more blood leaking. Looking down she saw that a black blade was poking out of her abdomen. A voice from behind spoke.  
"Its not a good idea eating a witch's soul in your condition." She felt the blade move. Coughing up blood she turn her head slightly to the left. Her coal orb locked with grayish green. Smiling She spoke noticing the male's expression.  
"You don't look like your in great condition either" A sadistic smile was playing on his lips. Looking back down to the blade she saw a reflection that wasn't her's. A red head was looking back at her. She was confused by the two words he spoke.  
"I'm sorry." and with that he was move to the side. His blade ripping more flesh. Large amounts of blood spilled from her lips when she gasped. She was bifurcated. From the middle of her abdomen to the left was a huge gash . Her body fell backwards and two strong arm's caught her. Her inky orbs met dark blue. The red head had caught her.  
"Lets hurry up and get back to death city she need to be heal fast." He told the figure that was walking away.  
Said figure chuckled. "Yeah let's" picking the badly wounded teen bridal style he started to run the same way, the figure was going.

1 week later  
**(Saki)POV**  
"So how are you feeling." the red head that was sitting beside my bed spoke.  
"I feel..." I spoke quietly"I feel like...crap."  
"You look like crap." Dumbass who was standing in front of my bed spoke calmly as ever. Growling i threw my slipper which connected to his face.'Dumb bastard'.  
"Anyway's did you bring it?" i hissed. Covering his bleeding nose with his hand he nodded his head. Throwing a brown bag onto my lap. i opened it...to see my clothes.  
"So...you wear a C-cup hugh?" my red headed friend held me down.  
"Yer...so Dead!."


	3. Chapter 3 - Healings and meetings

**(Saki) POV**  
Its been about two months and i'm still not allowed to leave the dispensary. Its boring actually. Sitting here in bed for months. White wall's everywhere. White sheet's . It sicken's me to see and wear the same damn color everyday. Sighing i rubbed my head in annoyance. Cringing when i felt pain in my stomach. Damn forgot about that. I was still healing from the wound i got in abdomen. Pretty nasty wound i got there. first getting a claw stabbed through it. Then a blade and almost getting ripped in half. Looking down i saw the white bandage's that where wrapped around my stomach staining red. Growling i slammed my hand down on a red button that was placed on the wooden table next to the bed in which i sat in.

I glared at every movement the petite nurse made. She avoided eye contact with me. Her finger's twitched every few seconds. How long does it take to replace the old bandage's with new bandage's. Sighing deeply i took my glare to the next level. Her mud brown orbs locked with my glare and she started to shake. Chuckling at her scared expression i went to tell her off, when a irritating voice spoke.  
"Do you always have to scare people off with that ugly face of your's?"i threw myself at him, i clearly ignored my wound. Dumbass had landed flat on his back and i landing on top of him , sitting on his stomach. I started to pull the corners of his lips.  
"This damn Mouth, THIS DAMN MOUTH ...UGHH." groaning when dipshit had poked my wound. Rolling off of him i clutched my newly reopened wound."It...hurt's.." Now i was moaning in pain. I watched through my barely open eyelids as my grey haired visitor sat up and have a quick chat with the woman with big mud brown orbs. i saw her dash out the room.  
"I wonder how small your brain is? ...i should open that head of your to see."my free hand was searching for something on the ground. Feeling something i grasped it and threw it at his face. A slapping noise echoed in the room.  
My yellow flip flop hit the ground and i heard a groan."Maybe i should open that damn head of your's to see how small...YOUR BRAIN IS!" i shouted. Gasping in pain.  
Oh man another two months in the place. Fantastic isn't it. Notice my sarcasm there.

Glaring at the grey haired teen who was now, finishing the work the nurse couldn't finish, i spoke annoyed."What the hell are you doing here stein Aren't you supposed to be dissecting some random dude or something." Yeah Franken stein other wise known as Dumbass in my book. Yeah he was one of my daily visitors here. Mostly visiting me to annoy me. Chee its his fault i get more time in here. Always making me reopen my wounds."And dumbass why hell do you keep coming here...i mean.." I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. No i was not blushing. I don't blush. Especially not for dumbass here." I mean...damn it...FORGET IT!" i turned my head away from him.  
"I got bored so what better way to cheer myself up is to come here and annoy you."my fist shot out he grabbed my wrist stopping my attack."Stop moving so much idiot your going to reopen those wounds of your's." i just now notice how close our face's were when the door was open to reveal a young woman around the age of 15 or 16. She had these large, caramel eyes, and long blonde hair. Finally she came. Punching stein with my other fist i turned my attention to the new comer.  
"Finally Marie you came i was getting pretty bored and dipshit over here kept bothering me." my voice was calm. she was one of the very few i actually show respect to. A saw a pink tint appear on her face when she caught the sight of stein. Furrowing my eyebrows , i was confused. Marie had told me once that stein was her first love. Love what was that. What did it feel like to love somebody. I cared about tamashi...tamashi... my head fell limp as an air of irritability surrounded me. Tamashi was dead...dead..  
**_ Did i love tamashi?_**  
Was this how you feel when a loved one was taken from you. I didnt know. I wanted to know...No i wanted to understand this emotion called love.

Me and Marie walked around in death city. Well its more like marie did all the walking and i just sat there on the wheel chair being pushed. Marie was one of my helpers. She toke me out once in awhile. I was thankful for that. I was very thankful because maire does not enjoy being put to work and i was one big case. Glaring at the nurses. Complaining like a PMS-ing bitch. Telling off the nurses. sighing i wonder how could marie handle me and my attitude. Glancing her way i saw her smiling a bright cheerful smile. While i was frowning glaring at every single soul that walked past us. My mind wandered off to stein. He left the same time me and Marie did. Saying that he had some dissecting to do. i knew it. Dumbass did have something to do. But he chosen annoying me over dissecting...Idiot had it coming for him.

7 months later...  
Seven damn months and i'm still in the dispensary. My wound was nearly healed and i thanked the gods... One more week in here and im out. I been getting very strange visitors for the last couple of months. Like this one time some Blond little four year old just waltzed right in here toke a seat in a near by chair and asked me. _"How are you feeling?" _ i had give him a deadpan look and asked. _"Who are you?" _feeling bad after words when the kid started to cry. Kid never told me his name. I was going to ask him today. He had a habit of visiting me daily asking me the same Question. Speaking of blond four year olds.  
Said blond waltzed right in here toke a seat in the chair he always sit's in and spoke."How are you feeling?" chuckling i gave the kid a smirk.  
"Better now, that i know i'm leaving in a week." scathing the back of my head in embarrassment i spoke my next words."Whats your name kid?"  
The kid didn't hesitate. "Justin law."

A week past with flying colors. now I was out in about skipping through the grand hall's of the DWMA on my way to Shinigami-Sama's office. My abdomen still hurted but not as much as before. Once going through a door, i had to walk through a tunnel of torii gates, which were styled to look like guillotines. After that, i reach the main part of the room. Ah its been a while since i been here. Glancing around the strange-looking room, i spotted The clouds that actually floated around as if the ceiling was an actual sky.  
"It good to see you again...Oh and i Like that new hair style of your you look adorable."A goofy voice spoke. Oh i never really paid much attention to my hair, instead of being above my shoulder's it reached the middle of my back. i was going to cut it. I didn't like long hair that much. Turning around i came face to face mask with Shinigami -Sama the grim reaper himself. He was this very tall figure with a tattered piece of pitch black cloth with many jagged edges, decorated with his famous cartoonish skull mask.  
"Yeah its good to see you again Shinigami-Sama."


	4. Chapter 4- Saki Kira Cries

"Those who do not know how to weep with their whole heart don't know how to laugh either"

― Golda Meir

**(Saki) POV**  
Throwing my bag on the couch i stood there. In the dark. Alone. I didnt realize it but i was feeling something i didnt want to feel. Not now not ever. They're were a whole bunch of emotions that were bottled up inside of me. Sorrow?Joy?Anger? I didnt know. I never knew what emotions felt like except Anger and joy for cutting and only cutting. It's been Nine months since _her_ death. Why was i feeling this now.  
**_I hated it..._**_**  
**_**_...It scared me..._**  
**_..Someone..please..make it go away.._**_**  
**_**_...Anyone..._**  
**( ) POV**  
Saki kirā stood there in the Dark lonely apartment. The light from the yellow moon shined through the windows the large apartment had. And the pumpkin haired weapon just there in the middle of it her left hand cluthed her forehead as if she was in pain. The top half of her face was shadowed, showing nothing but black. Her lips were pulled into a straight line, and her shoulder's were shaking as if she was crying, but that was the problem. She wasn't crying.  
Her head snapped back, eyes glowing red. Her laughter echoed off the walls and now salty water poured out of her eye's leaving wet trails on her cheeks. Falling on the floor and on her bum She laughed her heart out, Just like she was crying her heart out. She didnt realized it. But she was crying.  
"Why,...Does this...hurt so much?" She clutched the part of her white shirt that was right above her heart and laughed. Her glossy orbs looked outside the window and locking with the image of the moon. It soon changed. the image of the moon ,she no longer saw , but the image of a young woman with black hair and green eyes took its place."You just...love to see...me in pain.." She laughed and stood up stumbling a bit."Well let...me tell...you this..._tamashi." _ flipping the coffee table with her foot she laughed."well i'm not in pain." she clutched her head with both her hands chuckling ."Who am i kidding...i don't even know..."  
_**she didnt understand ...**__**  
**__**...why she was feeling these emotions now...**__**  
**__**...when those last nine months ...she didnt feel anything...**__**  
**__**...until she was alone...**__**  
**___Stumbling towards a door she leaned against it_**.**_Tears still poured out of her eyes."...i hate going into this room..." She pressed her head against the door."...you know that tamashi...and look at what you made me done..." her fingers wrapped around the door knob with a tug she pulled it open. She stumbled into the room tripping on her second step. Her face connected to the soft pillow like floor. her hair pooled around her. The door slowly closed by itself until it made click like noise.  
**_...She hated the room..._**_**  
**_**_...it made her feel..._**_**  
**_**_...afaird...of being alone..._**_  
_  
Somewhere across Death city at a near by hospital a child's cry was heard through the night.  
"Its a Girl!" and that same night that saki kira had cried her heart out , Maka Albarn was born.

Ah chapter 5 done soo...what do you think?

Short i know ...


	5. Chapter 5- New feelings , New beings

**The only creatures that are evolved enough to convey pure love are dogs and infants."**

**― Johnny Depp**

(Saki)POV

Damn my eyes hurt. I rubbed me eyes for a good while. Damn what happened i dont remember alot. The only thing i could think of is coming home from a long talk with Shinigami-sama throwing my bag on the couch and that's pretty much it. I open my eyes blinking a couple of times. A white ceiling? Since when did i have a white...ceiling? Wait a minute. Moving my hands i felt the floor i was laying on. It was soft. what the hell? It then struck me. I was ...in the room...the same room Tamashi puts me in when im close to losing my sanity. Did i ...Did i fall into madness last night. Standing up straight i kick the door open running into the living room. Everything looks fine. But the coffee table .'did i do that?' It was now laying on the flat surface not on its leg. Books were scattered around it and picture frames were broken.

-knock knock-

My head snapped to the direction were the door was. Slowly walking over there i opened it up to see a sniffling Red head.'Huh?'

"Its...a...girl" he said between sobs. I gave him the most dumbest look i ever displayed . What the hell is he talking about."Its a girl Saki a girl."

"Huh?" He placed his hands on my shoulders and started to shake me back and forth.

"Kami gave birth to a baby girl... we named her Maka! What a lovely name dont you think?"i didnt get a chance to respond because the red head grabbed my hand and started to run down the hallway and outside dragging me with him.

"Sp-Spirit! "I shudder. My bare feet paddling against the wooden floor then the hard ground from outside. "Wa-it spirit i dont have any san-dals on." And i didnt even get it wash my teeth.

Spirit didnt say anything he just kept running across death city. I started to feel pain in my abdomen i want suppose to be running or doing anything that may cause my stomach to bleed. "Sp-Spirit! "I gasped causing him to stop and , me running into his back. He caught me before i could fall to the ground. I was breathing in shallow breaths and i think he notice because he gave me smile that said it all. A 'im sorry im just really happy' smile. I turned my head away from him feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Its ok... but you'll have to carry me...you got that." He nodded his head and then i was slung over his shoulder like a bag. But i didnt Bitch about it. It felt quite comfortable. And then i felt spirit sprint again. A baby ...Huh...and its called Maka...

Umm ...i face moved closer to the small being that a ash blonde haired woman was holding. Big green eyes stared back at me. Then it giggled? Chubby hand were pressed onto my cheeks and the baby was giggling. My face heated up and i moved back so that now i was standing next to spirit.

The woman smiled at me."She likes you saki."

"Your right Kami! Maka does like Saki!"Spirit gushed. I just turned my head away from the small family of three my face cherry red. Gosh i look like a strawberry.

"Want to hold her Saki?"Kami asked. I froze . I was speechless. I shook my head. "Why not here." She picked up the child and held the baby to me. I looked at the child infront of me . Maka's chubby arms reaching for me her big green eyes filled with , joy and innocence. And something bubbled up inside me. It felt nice.

I held the infant in my arms. Looking down i saw green eyes watching me. Then a hard tug on my hair. "Ow.." i playfully glared at the infant Who was giggling her small fingers tangled in my orange hair.

"She likes your hair."kami spoke watching me hold her infant child. My lips curled into a small but there smile.

**_Maybe ...just maybe i wont let myself fall into madness... because i dont want Maka to grow up thinking of me as a monster and a killer. ._**

**_sorry for the short chapter hope you like _**


End file.
